Adventure Time High School Fan Fiction!
by GhostBuster2217
Summary: This is my first fan fic EVER! Please no mean words! I hope you like it! I will be releasing more by the chapter. Also I don't know what all the ratings mean so I picked a random one! The apocalypse has happened and still, there is high school. Excitement! Romance! Drama! Everything! Pls Read! :P :D :) :D :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bubblegum P.O.V

Dear diary

Today is the first day of high school. Even after the apocalypse, there is still high school. Over the summer was tough. I lost my whole family from the nukes and have my skin has appeared to turn into bubblegum. Guess I'm not a human anymore.(Bubblegum is my new name!) The only human left is finn. Finn is sooooo dreamy ! We are all in the same grade. Grade 12. I miss my family so much it has brought me to believe that the sadness has caused me to see hallucinations. I see a small snail everywhere! And the weird part is that the snail is waving. This year I hope I get in the same class as Marceline abider! I have always wanted to be her friend, but we are nothing alike! Maybe that will change this year. Thanks for listening to my thoughts diary. Xx

Bubbleum

I grab my bag and head out for school. I see Finn and his dog friend Jake. Jake can walk and talk like a human. He just looks like a dog and mutated to have super stretchy powers.

Now's my chance to impress Finn before school! I start to walk over to him when I trip.  
"Ow!" I say wiping mud off my face. I hear a laugh. I turn around and see an shape appear from nowhere. Not a shape, Marceline.

"Hey, why'd you do that!? How'd you do that!?" I ask

"I got turned into a vampire when the apocalypse hit!" she laughs

"That is so cool!" Finn laughs "How?" He asks I stand up and wipe some dirt off my pink skirt.

"Um, I." She stutters. She changes the subject fast. "Hey can I show you how I have to eat food now?" She asks taking a shiny red apple out of her bag.

Right before our eyes she sucks the red color out of the apple leaving a rotten grey color instead.

"Pretty cool right!?" she says.

"Yah!" says Finn.

We all start and head to school.

Marceline P.O.V

Man that was close! If Finn and Jake were to find out about how I turned into a vampire over the apocalypse break, I would be wrecked! I tune into the conversation. Bubblegum is saying some stuff about nuke radiation.

"And that's why zanoites ate the pulogriphyers causing the jessugration to rise!" Bubblegum finishes

"Wow! That's cool!" Jake says

"You're smart!" Finn says

We see the Simon up a head. He is a crazy old loon who went crazy when we, er, he found a magic crown during the apocalypse. It gave him the powers of ice and snow. He is closer to being a human like Finn, if he wasn't crazy and mad with power.

We walk past his igloo he made. We see the school.

"I wonder what classes we have together?" asks Jake.

"I don't know." I say.

"Hopefully a couple!" Bubblegum replies.

We walk inside to see all sorts of people. Finn is really the only human. We go and get our locker numbers. I am right next to Bubblegum. Finn and Jake are also next to each other. They are on the other side of the hall. I find it hard to believe that a dog and a human can be brothers, but anything is possible. When the apocalypse hit, sadly most of the school stayed together. A couple class rooms are gone or boarded off due to radiation levels or something. The third gym is gone too. We have two more though. I open my locker and put my bag in. The hall suddenly gets warmer. I turn around only to see a girl. There was something strange about this girl. She was about our age, but she was entirely made of fire. She is wearing oven mitts and weird boots on her feet. She looks at the piece of paper in her hand and walks over to a locker one away from Bubblegum.

"Hey! I'm Flame!" She says to us

"Hi!" Bubblegum says to her

"I use to be the Princess of the fire nation, but I left." She tells us.

"Cool. Is that why you are made of fire?" I ask

"Yah, the fire nation got created after the second nuke hit." She answers. Although, I am thinking she is probably a stuck up brat who used to be a princess. Maybe not though, she did leave it to come to this crumby excuse for a school.

"See you around!" I say leaving to my first class. I look at my schedule. My first class is cooking. I got to room 156 and walk in to see ovens, fridges, and blenders everywhere. I see Finn sitting at a desk. I walk over and I am about to take the one next to him when **SHE** came.


	2. Messages and Secret Admirers

Finn P.O.V

First class. Cooking. Due to the apocalypse happening we didn't get to choose our classes. I look down again at my schedule.

*Your classes will change next term. Times will change everyday.*

9:00-10:00 cooking

10:05-11:30 Math

11:35-12:00 science

12:05-1:00 Lunch

1:03-1:4 0 gym

1:45-2:30 biology

2:35-3:00 Music

3:00- Home

"Hey, can I sit here?" Asked a voice. I looked up and saw Flame. The girl Bubblegum told me about before she had to run off to Biology.

"Uh, Sure. I'm Finn." I say

"Hi I'm Flame." She says. She is kinda cute. I see Marceline. She takes the seat in front of me then gives Flame a weird stare before looking at the front. I wonder why? Maybe Marceline isn't good around new people. I remember her when I first met her. The class starts and the teacher walks to the front. She is a small, Old green elephant. I wonder who she was before the apocalypse. If she was anyone at all. Some people just mutated into life forms. I lean over and ask Flame a question.

"So how are you not setting of the fire alarms?" I ask

"That was random!" Flame laughs.

"Sorry." I say

"It's ok. It was funny. I wear a resistant gem on my forehead to, kinda, trick the fire alarms." She answers.

"Cool!" I reply.

"You will hear more about it at the first assembly." She says

"Excuse me." The teacher says. I didn't realize but for the last five minutes she has been standing next to my desk.

"Sorry!" I say sheepishly

"It's quite alright. First day back, everyone's exited." The teacher says as she walks to the front.

"My name is Tree Trunks." She tells the class. "But you can call me T.T. Today we are going to make an apple pie. This girl at the front will hand out the cook books. When you get them please turn to page 225 and we can begin."

L.S.P gets the books and starts to hand them out. I think she mutated from spaaaacccee! I get my book and open it to the page to find a note inside.

Hey Finn! (;

Jake P.O.V

Running these laps are H-A-R-D! Who gives a teenager gym in the FIRST PERIOD OF THE DAY! Plus none of my friends are here! There is Tiffany, but HE and I haven't gotten along to well in two years. I wonder how Finn is doing. What class did he have again? Cooking? Math? I don't know. I the coach blows his whistle and calls us all in to the center.

"First thing we learn in gym is Rugby." He shouts.

Why the hot koolade do we have to learn rugby? The coach goes over some rules then, we practice passing the ball around. Then sends us to the change rooms so we have time to change before the next bell. My next class is Math.

Uggg. So boring! I walk out of the change room and see Finn walk out laughing with Flame.

"Hey Finn!" I say to him

He fricken ignores me. He has never done that! I think he is in love ('v')

I walk into math only to see the most beautiful rainbow in the world. Maybe a unicorn. No a Ranicorn! She has long flowing blond hair. Just my luck the seats are assigned already for us. Bubblegum gets put next to the rainicorn.

The teacher takes attendance. In high school. Is that weird? I don't know.

Billy Yilly Bhilly Hilly

Tilly Pilly Uilly Gilly

Willy Zilly Villy Dilly

Silly Qwilly Xilly Jilly

Philly Qilly Awilly Jake

Filly Cilly Nyanilly Bubblegum

Killy VanHynishethdsjkailly Nopeilly Lady

The Rainicorn raised here hand at "Lady"

Lady! Wow! What a cool name! I should try and talk to her after class. We learned pretty basic things. How to find the square root of things mainly.

The teacher went around the class and handed out some homework questions. What seemed like forever the bell finally rang. I walked up to lady but, my palms started to sweat and I got too nervous to even talk to her.

The days later in the week were pretty boring. Same old, same old. It's Friday now and we finally went down to the beginning of the year assembly. A sea of people head to the cafeteria. The tables have been moved out and hard looking chairs take their place. A small podium is at the front. I take my seat where the teacher tells me too. One away from Lady. The principle walks to the front and taps the microphone to test it then begins to speak.


	3. Fire and Flame

Bubblegum P.O.V

I take my seat in the cafeteria. These seats are soooo HARD!

I sit down and the principal begins to tell us some things. I feel my phone vibrate silently in my pocket. We are not allowed cell phones in school, but I think I can use mine without getting caught. I pull it out slowly and turn it on.

It's a text from Jake.

He said:

Hey! I was wondering if you want to hang out at our place after school. I might ask Lady if I get the guts to. :P

I read is text and reply.

Ok! Sounds like a plan! Sounds like u have a crush on this "Lady" girl. Point her out 2 me?

I look up at the front and the principal is going over safety rules. Jake texts back a couple seconds later.

I just asked Marceline. She is coming 2. I am sitting four rows from the back. Lady is two seats away from me on my right.

I look over. I see Lady. She looks Jake's type. I am about text back when everyone hears a whistling sound. It sounds like a kettle on a hot oven. Everything falls silent. What was this? A weird sound or an apocalyptic attack. The whistle gets louder and a huge ball of fire smashes through the window. The cafeteria sets of fire and the fire alarms go off. Everyone starts to run in all sorts of directions. I see Marceline rush through one of the doors to the hall with in a sea of people. My skin feels weird. I look down and my bubblegum skin is beginning to melt. I stand up and start to run with everyone else. The sprinklers aren't helping and the fire continues to spread. The principal jumps up and pulls out a pocket knife and cuts all the sprinkler pipes. More water rushes through really quickly. The fire begins to die down. As I run through the halls, a dozen men dressed in suits that will protect them from radiation and fire rush past me. I finally reach outside and join Marceline, Jake, Finn and Lady. Everyone seems panicked.

"Where's Flame!?" asks Finn

"I don't know!—Wait look!" Marceline says pointing to a window at the top of the school.

Everyone looks at the window.

"I don't see anything!" Finn shouts "WHAT THE MATH ARE YOU SEEING!?" He shouts

"Look harder!" Marceline tells us. "She's there! I see her"

We all look. We see her. She is trapped behind water from the sprinklers. The fire men come out - as Finn runs in.

"Hey kid! The fire's put out but the radiation levels are too high! You'll die!" the fire men shout at Finn. But it's too late. He is already inside. Without a protection suit. Is the last human actually about to die? I feel a tear run down my face.

Finn P.O.V

I can't leave Flame. I like her. A lot! I run through the school. I am half way through the first hall when I remember the fire man calling to me. What did he say again? Rabbit levels to high? Rabbits? Am I delirious? Can rabbits be even up a level? So many questions race through my mind. I am on the second floor when I understand what the fire man had said. Radiation levels. I could tell with the blisters now appearing on my arms and legs. I learned about these blisters in science class. I start to sweat. I take my white had with the two ears on top off. Doesn't seem to help. I forgot how huge this school is. Seven stories. Flame is on the top. What other symptoms did I hear about with radiation? Slurred speech? Hallucinations? I run onto the third floor. I see the cooking room. I run past it super fast when I trip over a coat someone carelessly left on the floor. I look on my arms when I get up. Two or three of the large blisters burst. It stings like a paper cut. I feel the blisters appear on my face. I run harder. I try to call out Flame's name, although I feel dizzy. Dizzy! Another symptom. I call out her name.

"Flaaame?" My speech is only slurred a bit.

My long blond hair flaps behind my head. I hold onto my hat tightly. Forth floor. I see the next set of stairs up ahead when the hallucinations kick in. I see several mushrooms with feet walk on top on the lockers. I see Purloin the Pokémon scamper across the halls. I reach the stairs and climb them. There is ocean water along my toes. I try to remember that this is only a hallucination but, it's hard. The ocean is one of my worst fears. I past the fifth floor tripping several times from dizziness. I see two of three more hallucinations. A giant caterpillar. A waving snail. A million roses across the floor! Man these are getting stranger and stranger. I am at the top floor. I pass the trashed cafeteria. I walk in there and look for her in there first. I call out her name although my voice is completely slurred and lots of the blisters are bleeding badly.

"Fllllaaannnnnmmmmmmeeeeqeeeee?" I call hopelessly. I hear a scream in the hall. I run out really fast and I see her. She sees me. I try to call out to her and say _Flame! I am here to save you!_ But it comes out as

"Flawme! I zam bere twoqe s-save doo!

Her fire is almost put out when I reach her. I cover her with a nearby umbrella someone left here when the whistling starts again. Another fire ball crashes through the wall two meters away from us. We get knocked to the floor. I hold her oven mitted hand as the room darkens.


	4. Years And Tears

Marceline P.O.V

**LONG CHAPTER WARNING!**

We just saw another fire ball crash through the school close to where Flame is. The fire men are going back in. There is a lot of confusion. Jake is not happy at all! He is freaking out. Finn was so stupid to run back into that school! I am really scared though. The principal walks over and tells us "all to go back home. School will be canceled for the time being." We practically have to drag Jake away from the school. He is really worried. We all are. I decide to stay with Jake so he doesn't, like freak out. He keeps muttering things about the apocalypse and how no one cares anymore. He lets me stay at his house. He sets up a spare bed and then goes and lies on the couch. Unblinking and still. He is really upset. I eventually fall asleep too. When I wake up I am not at Jake's anymore. I am in the cafeteria again. I see Finn run through the hall when I look at the door. I stand up and run after him. He is faster than me all of the sudden. It's weird. He gets to the end of the hall to where Flame is. I try to shout to him, but I am too late. The fire ball has already smashed through the wall. I turn around only to see Bubblegum and Jake. Jake is wearing a tux and Bubblegum is wearing a black dress with a sparkly veil covering her face. I am wearing a matching outfit to hers. I look around. We are no longer in the school, we are in a grave yard. They slowly lower Finn's coffin into the ground. The top is off of the coffin though and we can all see Finn. They start to pour the dirt over him when I see him open his eyes. I try to tell the two people who are covering him in dirt to stop but, it's too late. Suddenly I am falling. Tears pour out of my eyes. I actually wake up screaming. I calm myself down. I look over at Jake. He is still lying on the couch. Wide awake. I pull my coat on and leave the house. It's about three in the morning. I won't be out long. It's not like Jake is going to do anything. I walk on the cold streets of Ooo. I take a left. Then a right. I keep walking until I stop at the school. The fire is completely out. There is no one around except one more fire man getting on his bike to leave.

"Can we go in the school?" I call out to him

"Yah. You can now. I don't see why you want to." With that he rides away. What sort of fire man rides a bike to an emergency. I fly through the halls. Up all the stairs. On the seventh floor until I get to where the second fire ball hit. Finn and Flame are gone. I just stand there and look in the rubble. I kneel down in the ashes. I hear footsteps behind me. They are slow and quiet. Not quite enough for a vampire though. I stand up and turn around. I see a figure wearing a black cape and there is a hood hiding it's face. I take a step towards it. I can't quite see who it is. One thing I do see though is that it has a sword. It holds the sword up and charges toward me. I run at it faster and faster until I tackle the figure to the ground. I pull off the hood. To my shock I do know this figure. It's none other than…..

Simon P.O.V

"Simon!?" Marceline screamed. "What the junk are you doing here!?"

I say to her "Do you not even care? I saved you from the apocalypse when it happened when you were seven! Our whole world has ended and I am slipping away from this magic crown!"

I stare at her with pleading eyes.

"Please help me Marceline! The crown! It speaks to me!" I tell her.

She looks frightened. Then finally I think she snaps into reality.

"Just take the crown off!" she shouts at me.

_Keep me on Simon! I am your friend! I can make you the king of Ice!_ The crown speaks to me. I cover my ears.

I mutter the words to a song I like slowly "M-making your way in the w-world today." I look up at Marceline.

"I can't help you. You're too far gone!" she shouts as she flies out of the school. I just sit there in a mess of ashes and feelings. No! NO! NOOO! _Come Ice King! You can do this! Make your own castle! A kingdom where you will get married by a beautiful princess! _The crown tells me

"I-I can't! I want to live my life!" I say

It tells me:_ Then was it worth taking that gun and shooting the school twice with fire balls to get Marceline out of there to talk to her? No! You destroyed this school Ice King! _

"I AM NOT ICE KING I AM SIMON!" I shout

_No. I am your friend, Ice King. I listened to you. I am telling you the right thing to do! Make an Ice Kingdom! _The crown is getting to me. I didn't even control myself when I floated up and started to spray ice and snow all over the walls and floors.

"My kingdom!" I shout "MY KINGDOMMM!"

I have a brief flash back of who I was before I pass out.

**ICE KING P.O.V**

I awake in an Ice Kingdom! Why have I been sleeping for so long? One phrase flashes through my head over and over and over.

_Get Princesses! Destroy Finn and Jake! _Over and over. I look out my ice window and see a reflection of myself. Blue skin. Long Beard. Who was I before? Why do I control Ice and Snow. I reach into my pocket and pull out a photo of a small girl with fangs. On the back, written in messy hand writing is: Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world? Who's Marceline?

Bubblegum P.O.V

I am sitting at my kitchen table thinking about everything that has happened today. Finn. The school. All of the sudden Marceline barges is like she owns the place!

"Hey! What are you doing! Ever heard of knocking!?" I shout at her, when I realize, there are tears pouring down her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. I have never seen her cry before. And she has never come to me for help.

"Why does everyone ignore the fact that we survived! We mutated but we survived!" Marceline cries

I hand her a cup of water and a red velvet cupcake. She sucks the red color out of the cupcake and ignores the icing.

"Calm down! What are you talking about?" I ask her

"The apocalypse! No one cares and not Simon is gone!" she says as her voice cracks.

"Tell me everything that happened!" I say to her in a calm voice.

As she goes over what happened I sit patently and listen. She calms down and stops crying.

"Wait! You said that Simon took care of you when you were seven? You are seventeen now!" I say

"Actually since I am a vampire I am 1000 years old." She says

"Yes! But in people years you are seventeen just like Me and Finn and Jake! If he said the apocalypse happened when you were seven somehow something happened for 10 years to keep us all alive." I say

She begins to blush.

"Marceline! What happened!?" I ask

She bolts out of my house really fast.

-Later that night I think hard as I lie in bed. If she was seven then. And it feels like the apocalypse happened over the summer. Something happened between that time. But what. I stay up all night thinking about it. The world ended and no one cared. Someone is hiding something. It's clear Marceline is, but someone else has to be too. It all doesn't make sense. What year is it now? 2000013? I stand up and look at my birth certificate.

"Oh….My…GLOB!" I say out loud.

I was born in 1000003

Something strange is about to happen. How can ten years happen over the summer?


	5. MESSAGE!

Hello Friends!

This is not a chapter it is a message! School has been busy-er than usual, but I will post my next chapter when I have more time to write and edit!(Adventure Time that is :D ) More should be coming soon though. This is why my last chapter of _Adventure Time High School _I posted was so long so you would have lots to read. Sorry! I will post as soon as possible! :D You are all great! More coming soon!

-GhostBuster2217


	6. Fishes and Trust

Hey Guys! Sorry about the wait!

Jake P.O.V

I get up quietly. It's been about a day and a half and I haven't seen Marceline! I get a bowl of cereal and decide to visit Finn today. I hop on my bike after and start toward the hospital. I walk in to see nurse Poundcake.

"I'm here to see Finn." I say to her

"He is doing well. He should be able to come out tomorrow." She says

I walk down the hall and enter the room where nurse Poundcake jesters to.

"Thanks." I walk in to see Finn. All his gross blisters are gone when I came to see him five minutes after Marceline left a couple days ago. His burns are scared over.

"Hey." I quietly say to him. He doesn't answer. Sound asleep. I sit next to his bed and look at the fish swimming in a bowl on the table next to him. I see a stack of mail next to the fish bowl. I guess it got delivered here instead of the tree house. I start to flip through it when I pass a letter from the school. I quietly tear it open and pull it out trying not to wake Finn up. I read the letter… In shock.

_Students Finn and Jake_

_This is a letter from your school board. School is canceled for the time being due to the face that it is really destroyed. School will start up again in a one to two weeks. Enjoy a break from the ONE GLOBBET WEEK WE GOT OF SCHOOL! GLOBBIT GROD! AHHHH!... Oh! Sorry! Went a little psychopath. _

- _S.P.T.A.I.K _

Grod man! I place a rose I picked on the way here in a cup of water and leave. I decide to take a short cut through the woods. Nothing ever bad has happened here. I feel safe in these woods. After all, Mom and Dad did find Finn here when he was a baby. I hear a shaking in a bush suddenly. I pull out a small dagger. I have been super worried lately. I push away some branches to a bush to see a small blue box. I pick it up only to see it has a face. It is not a box! I little computer or gaming console. It opens its eyes. I see the screen on its face is cracked. I sit down and look on the side of it. There was one word printed on it. It's name was BMO.

"Hello." I say calmly

"Hi. I'm BMO!" BMO says.

"Where is your house? I will give you a ride home." I say nicely

BMO speaks up, but still shakes from fear.

"I-I don't have a home. I live in the.. Bush!" BMO says.

"Well, why don't you come live with me." I say placing BMO in the basket of my bike.

"How do I know to trust you?" Asks BMO.

"Come meet Finn. He is in the hospital but once you meet him I think you will trust us." With that we ride off.

Finn P.O.V

I wake up and the rose is the first thing I see. I sit up in the bed. I have only been awake once in this hospital other than this time and that was the first time Jake visited. I pick up the note tied around it and it says:

Get well soon! From Jake.

I place the rose back in the water and stare at the fish bowl. There it was again. The little waving snail. I try to ignore it thinking I am still over tired. It's so weird though! It just waves. I think about reaching in the fish bowl and seeing if I could pull it out, but then Dr. Princess comes in with Jake. Jake is holding something small and rectangular prismish

"Hey buddy!" Jake says "How you feeling?"

"Better." I say getting surprised by my own voice. I haven't actually talked in a day and a half, except when I mumble thanks or no thanks to a nurse. My voice sounds tired and scratchy.

"Do you see that snail?" I ask pointing over to the fish bowl only to find that it is gone.

"Wait! Never mind!" I change my answer quick.

Jake sets the box on my bed and looks at me with a smile.

"What's that little guy?" I ask noticing its face.

"Finn," Jake says. "Meet BMO."


End file.
